Enma
Enma is the main protagonist of the Dororon Enma-kun metaseries created by Go Nagai. He has returned to the mortal world in order to get rid of the demons that have escaped from the underworld. He is a fire-based demon and he's the nephew of Enma-Daio. His name in Kanji means flame demon and it's read the same way as Enma, the ruler of the underworld. Dororon Enma-kun In here he He was voiced by Masako Nozawa who also did cassie in Daigunder, Guilmon in Digimon season 3 (the emo one), Sukeroku in Dororo, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Goku jr, Tullas, Bardock and Black Goku in Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super, Tetsuro Hoshino in Galaxy Express 999, Kitaro in Gegege no Kitarō, Enma Kun's daddy in Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up, grandma in Hamtaro, Willy in Maya the Bee, Rosetta in Monster Rancher, Doctor Kureha in One Piece, Kenta; Takashi Ota, Takeshi, and Yoshio in Tiger Mask, Kintaro in Urusei Yatsura and Hiroshi Suzuishi and Honerva in Voltron. Demon Prince Enma In here he Hes voiced by Yukitoshi Tokumoto in here who also did Tomaj in Final Fantasy XII, Pokkle in Hunter X Hunter (new one), Suiu in Naruto Shippūden, Samanosuke in Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings, Disciple 2 (ep 11) Kakiemon and Ootsubo in Shigurui Death Frenzy and Kanirante I One Punxch Man Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up in here he In here he's voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi who was Jin Chonshu in Fatal Fury, Ryu I Breath Of Fire, Yugo in Battle Angel, Michael in Beyblade(the good one), Nin-Nin in La Blue Girl (good f--k no!!), Dick in Bondage Queen Kate (another p0rn0??), Shin'ichi Kudo in Case Closed, Hikoro Oikawa in DearS (ohhhhhh), L in Death Note(sorta yaoi), Wakabayashi Osamu in Devil Hunter Yohko (sexay), Goku in Dragon Ball Evolution(watch that and you'll turn creationist. I did!), Merlock Holmes in Flint The Tme Detective, Koji Kabuto in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2 and OVA 3, Ryuichi Sakuma in Gravitation (good f--k he does real yaoi!!), Feitan I'm Hunter × Hunter (the new one), Inuyasha in Inuyasha (better than candy a55 Richard ian cox), Tombo in Kiki's Delivery Service, Mucha in Mazinger Z Infinity, Sai Saici in G Gundam, Ussop in One Piece, Ranma in Ranma 1/2 (another Richard ian cox role? at least dick didn't play da midget in la blue girl!!), Tororo in Sgt. Frog (that pedo show), Onimaru in Twin Angels and Twin Dolls (how many p0rm0es is this guy in?!), Young Myunihauhen in Urotsukidoji II legend of the demon womb (moar p0rn0eZ!), Saburo Tenma in Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎ (sorta p0rn0 but a violent one too), Ogawa in Viper GTS (a masami Obari p0rn0e!!), Ujita in Vixins(p0rnoe), Takuro Amano in Wedding Peach (not a p0rn0 but Momoko was sexy), Jin in Yu Yu Hakusho, Lyman Banner in Yugioh GX (Too bad Miko Mido from La Blue Girl didn't visit for a semester and have some sexy fun at duel academy) and Chesta in Escaflowne. Cameo's *In Violence Jack The Enma-Kun cast shows up as realistic humans or w/e. In here he's a wizard or something and burns away some samurai. Later he meets the Slum King then meets with Yukiko and Kapaeru. He burns a few more samurai(which sounds like street talk for dooin drugs) and turns 1 into a horrid abomination, which Yukihime freezes and shatters. Man that was f'd up. Its like some weird a55 Urotsukidoji abomination. I mean Go Nagai can make some sexy babes, but also some horrid aberrations! Really ugly sh-t man! Where was I? Oh yeah! So Jack shows up and the trio turn into their Beast-Modes, Enma is a Crow, Kapaeru is a kappa with a big long phallus which he3 uses on girl-jack, and Yukiko is a snake or lizard or something. They fight the Jacks and they all bite it. * in CB Chara Go Nagai World he and Chapeauji show up in the ending http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/DororonEnmaKun here basic knowledge https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dororon_Enma-kun Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Enma-Kun Characters